


Three Times Gabriel Knight Loved

by Niki



Category: Gabriel Knight
Genre: F/M, M/M, Three Things, implied canonical character death, unhappy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Gabriel Knight loved (and lost).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Gabriel Knight Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers to all three games.

1\. Malia

Malia was madness. Instantaneous attraction, obsessive desire to get to know her, to taste her.

He tried to treat it like any of his affairs at first, to treat her just like any other woman. He flirted, she didn't respond. Yet something, something in her said she felt it too.

They gave in to it. The taste was all that he could have dreamt of and more. She kept the nightmares away.

All they ever got was a few nights, few fleeting hours in each other's arms.

Then it was madness and fight and death and their ancestral spirits meeting through their bodies across the centuries. Or something.

Gabriel was never sure, afterwards, what had actually happened, who had loved who, but the fact remained that he was alive, Malia was dead, the evil was gone, and so were the dreams.

The taste of her skin was the last memory that remained.

 

2\. Friedrich

There was a sense of recognition in their meeting. Instant trust, warmth, sharing.

The feeling intensified every time they met and talked. The passion Gabriel could see and sense in the other man touched something inside him, a kindred spirit.

He tried to suspect the Baron at some point but was unable to, he followed his instincts to him for security, for comfort.

And not even when the man's betrayal burnt like poison in his guts did he call that warmth love.

 

3\. Grace

Grace was... just always there. Like a piece of office furniture at first. An attractive piece, and a nagging one, but still just a fixture of the store.

He did hire her for her looks. Or because she was cheap. Or the only one who applied for the job... what did it matter.

And after his first 'case' as a Schattenjäger she seemed to want to be his assistant there too.

But when his next case started all he wanted was for Grace to stay safe in the US.

That same instinct led to their only night together, during their next case.

He'd had a dream, and suddenly all he wanted was to keep her safe and... and then he was kissing her and that was that.

They never talked about it.

And after the case was solved she was gone. Tired in her role as a sidekick she had decided to pursue the hunt for shadows in another venue, with another teacher, in another country.

Just when Gabriel had realised he might, you know, actually, really... love her.


End file.
